One Way or Another
by tjmack
Summary: It's Christmas time on the island and Charlie will do anything to get the perfect gift for Claire.


One Way or Another

Summary: It's Christmas time on the island and Charlie will do anything to get the perfect gift for Claire.

* * *

"Is there nothing I can get you?" Charlie's blue eyes sparkled in the early morning light. It was a chilly morning on the island. From the groups calculations it was near Christmas time, and all Charlie wanted was to get Claire the most perfect gift. Though being stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere had it's downfalls when it comes to gift giving.

"Charlie, there isn't anything I want. Not really. Not anything I don't already have." she smiled softly at him, and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I just feel like a complete arse not getting you something. Please—just give me some sort of idea. Some nappies for Aaron—anything."

"Well—the camp has run out of peanut butter---but there is no way for you to get any, so it's fine."

"I will get you peanut butter Claire." Charlie stood up and held a closed fist over his heart. "I promise."

Claire giggled, as Charlie smiled before kissing Aaron and Claire's forehead.

"Be back soon love."

With that he was on his way to find some peanut butter. He walked down the beach a ways before he ran into Hurley.

"Hey Hurley, do you know if there is anymore peanut butter?"

"I think there might have been one jar left last night. Why?"

"I promised Claire peanut butter for Christmas."

"Dude."

Charlie just smiled at Hurley before he took off toward the camp's make-shift pantry. Once he arrived, he was glad to see that the surrounding area was clear of anyone else. He looked in all the usual places for peanut butter but came up empty. Slamming his fist down on the counter and saying a silent curse he started to think about who might have grabbed the last jar of peanut butter. Claire was the only person who devoured peanut butter fast enough for a whole jar to disappear. Unless someone was hoarding the entire jar. Charlie's lip curled as he realized who must have the jar of peanut butter.

"What are you doing brother?" Desmond asked, his eye brow raised as Charlie realized he was squeezing a box of Dharma oatmeal so hard that the powder was actually leaking from the box.

"Looking for something. I think I know where to find it though."

"Oh—okay brother."

Charlie walked away leaving Desmond scratching his head. His hands trembling he found who he was looking for much easier than he thought he would.

"I know you have it Sawyer, give it to me."

"Well Chucky, I guess I could give you something. Don't think it's what your looking for though."

Sawyer started to laugh, as Charlie drawed back his fist.

"I don't wanna hit you Sawyer, just give me the peanut butter."

"I don't have any damn peanut butter Chucky."

"Your lying. Just like when you said you didn't have Claire's diary. Now give it to me!"

"Again I say, I don't have any damn peanut butter. I don't even like the stuff."

"That's it!"

Charlie's fist flew forward, and Sawyer ducked.

"Ouch, dude."

"Oh—sorry Hurley, I didn't mean to."

"Sheesh, it's okay Charlie, but violence is like—never the answer."

"Blimpo has a point Chucky. Plus I don't even have damn peanut butter."

"Seriously! This is over that peanut butter you want for Claire?"

"Well hot damn. That girl's got you whipped. I can hear the ball and chain calling as we speak!"

"Shut up Sawyer," Charlie threatened, as he stalked away.

If Sawyer didnt' have the peanut butter than who did. Whoever had it was really starting to piss him off. All he wanted was to give Claire the best Christmas possible on this god-forshaken island, and he couldn't even do that.

"Charlie! I've been looking everywhere for you. Hurley came by the tent and said something about you searching for the last jar of peanut butter."

"Yeah, I was. I'm sorry Claire. I failed. I couldn't find it."

"That's because I have it. I grabbed it last night after you and Aaron were asleep. I must have forgotten to put it back."

Charlie looked up at her, and saw the gleeful smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was really sweet of you to go through all of that for me though. I love you for it Charlie---"

"I love you too Claire."

Charlie grabbed a hold of Claire's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Lets go back to Aaron."

Claire said smiling up at Charlie.


End file.
